


Erica/欧石楠花

by 3squareT



Category: Aquaman (2018)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, alternative universe, 人物关系篡改, 异型ABO
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2019-09-18 04:17:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16987893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3squareT/pseuds/3squareT
Summary: 今晚，一个自称Vulko的男人敲响了Arthur家的门，宣称他的弟弟Orm，和那个他们追捕多年的黑帮老大Orvax有血缘关系。





	1. Mary Poppins

**Author's Note:**

> ·Beta警察! Arthur Curry / Alpha黑帮! Orm Marius
> 
> ·完全AU注意，人物关系篡改有，私设有，异型ABO关系，以上OK再往下
> 
> ·异型ABO关系：在本文设定中，由于不受信息素及发情期的影响，Beta处于社会顶层，被认为是“绝对生产力”、“进化完整的人类”以及“社会精英”。Alpha和Omega长久以来被视为生育机器及无用的存在。

门铃响了两次，也许是三次。Arthur挣扎着醒来时，他的弟弟，Orm Curry也在沙发上翻了个身，嘴里咕哝了几句。在一片昏暗之中，他的弟弟往桌子上伸手，去拿他的眼镜。他的手指碰倒了那个几十年来一直放在那儿的水晶球，它在桌子上滚了一圈，在边沿上徘徊了一下，最终咚地一声摔在地上。玻璃四溅，里面的灯塔装饰拦腰折断。

“Ormi，”Arthur半真半假地抱怨，“你刚刚打碎了妈妈留给我们的唯一一件东西。”

“抱歉，我再去买一个吧。”

他听起来毫无波澜，大约是因为Orm其实没见过他们的母亲，和她的感情自然谈不上深厚。Arthur把身上的毛毯扯下来，盖住那片狼藉，以免赤着脚Orm踩到玻璃碎片。该死，他非常喜欢那个水晶球。早知如此，他应该听他父亲的话，把它放在架子上。

楼上也响起脚步声，老Curry也被吵醒了。Arthur能听出他们的父亲披上了外套，扶着楼梯扶手一步一步走下来——他老了，走路速度大不如以前；然而，老Curry的嗅觉倒是敏锐不减当年。他一下楼，只消皱皱鼻子，便大笑起来。

“Arthur，Orm，你们又偷喝我的酒了？拜托，今天只是抓住了Orvax的几个小喽啰而已，你们反而喝得像二战结束了似的。唉，难怪你们两个小子睡得这么好……是谁在外面敲门？”

“可能是恶作剧，”Arthur走过去开门，“我还记得Ormi高中那会儿经常被麻烦找上门，就因为他是个‘不理智的’Alpha。”

“我很确信，我被那几个高年级Beta合力扔进泥潭里的原因是Arthur，”Orm拎着垃圾桶，开始收拾一地碎片和扔在地上的空瓶子，“他那时候弱不禁风的，和个Omega似的，打架都要靠我。”

他说得对。Arthur不可置否，便不再继续这个话题。曾几何时，他因为被自己的Alpha弟弟“罩在羽翼下”而感到有些不好意思。毕竟，Beta才应该是社会精英、人中龙凤。还好，自从青春期后，更准确一些，步入警校后，他就开始变得高大强壮、“更加Beta”。逐渐地，无论是在警校里，还是警局里，更多的是Arthur保护Orm。即使，他那和他旗鼓相当的弟弟完全不需要。

但是，出于习惯和本能，Arthur还是会冲在前面，正如他此刻所做的那样。Arthur开了门，没有卸下门链。来者穿着一身西装，左胸上别着一朵白康乃馨，花茎上打了个蓝色的结，像很久以前出席Atlanna葬礼的人们所佩戴的领花。这熟悉的小装饰使Arthur不自觉地屏住呼吸，仿佛他面对的是个一流Beta。好一会儿之后，Arthur才开口：“你找谁？”

“Marius。Orm Marius。”

“找错地方了，”Arthur示意陌生人去看门牌，“这里是Curry家。”

“我知道。”陌生人的目光越过Arthur的肩膀，仿佛Arthur并不存在那样。Arthur不用回头都知道他身后站着Orm，而这陌生人正紧盯着他的弟弟，“二十多年前，我把Orm Marius交到Tom Curry手上。我撒了谎，让他以为他抚养的是他和Atlanna的儿子。今晚，Orvax Marius死于一场谋杀，我是来传递他的遗嘱的。”

陌生人从西装内袋里拿出一封信，递给Orm。

Orm没有接。老Curry一把把Arthur和他拉到身后，还算客客气气地让那陌生人离开：“Vulko，不要再打扰我的儿子们，请你马上离开。”

Vulko把那个信封放在门边的储物柜上，朝他们道晚安后就离开了。Curry一家面面相觑，谁都不知道是不是该第一个开口。最后，Orm打破了沉默：“有谁想看看这里面装了什么？”

Orm拿起信封，晃了晃，里面的东西上下抖动，发出清脆的声响。Arthur头一次看见他的弟弟手指颤抖——即使是他第一次发情，他也未曾如此紧张过。Arthur立马跨前一步，按住他的手。

“他在搅乱你的思维，”Arthur说，“他是个Omega，他——”

“他可能会让我‘不理智’、‘歇斯底里’，是吗，Arthur？”Orm伸手抬抬眼镜，不留痕迹地推开Arthur的手。该死，该死，他不是那个意思。Arthur并不像其他Beta那样歧视Alpha和Omega，他最好的朋友是个Omega，他的弟弟是个Alpha，而他们都是不亚于Beta那样的强势的人。

“你知道我永远都不会那么想。”Arthur双手扶着Orm的肩膀，“你是我弟弟，那个Vulko在撒谎。你不可能和Orvax有交集，我们一起办的Orvax案，你是知道的——你和他毫无相似之处。”

“我很确信你是我儿子，”老Curry也适时加入谈话，“老天，你小时候哭起来和Arthur一个样，说你们不是同父母的兄弟，实在是说不过去。”

Orm深呼吸一口气，把手里的信封放下。他伸手，主动把Arthur和老Curry拉进一个拥抱里。对于Orm来说，这实在难得——直至现代，Alpha和Omega都会尽量避免和Beta进行肢体接触。老观念嘛，那套“Alpha和Omega低Beta一等，因此他们不可随意接触Beta”的想法依旧根深蒂固于每个Alpha与Omega之中，即使这个世界已有国家选举出了身为Alpha或Omega领袖。

“拥抱，拥抱，亲亲与安慰——就和热茶一样能温暖人心。”老Curry把他的两个儿子揽在怀里，像对九岁与五岁的他们那样低声细语，“好了，都去睡吧。明早谁最早下楼，谁就能先吃早餐。”

“爸。”Orm抗议道，“你知道Arthur每次都使诈吗？他穿着外套睡觉。”

“嘿，小王子，你明明也作弊。不要以为我不知道你每次都提前半小时起床。”

只是，今晚是Arthur有史以来第一次失眠。他是个警探，他能看到层层谎言中的真相，他能抓住重重阻碍中的机会。今晚，Orvax死于一场谋杀。同时，一个自称Vulko的男人敲响他家的门，宣称Orm，他的弟弟，和那个他们追捕多年的黑帮老大Orvax有血缘关系。Arthur有预感，明天早上，慈恩港大大小小的势力将会因为失去掌舵人而大乱。明天，也许未来，将会有连绵不绝的恶战。他需要休息，但Arthur忍不住把专注力放在隔壁、放在Orm的房间里：他听到Orm的床垫时不时发出吱呀声响，惹得他们的狗随着Orm的翻身低声呜咽。

Orm也失眠了。没过一会儿，Arthur听到Orm下楼的声音，还有狗的爪垫拍打在木地板上的声音。

如果Arthur是个Alpha或者Omega，他就能闻到Orm信息素里的不安；如果他闻到了，他就会起来，去安慰他的弟弟。很久以后，Arthur再次想起今晚时，他总会不可避免地想：如果，在那个时候，他跟着Orm一起下楼了呢？也许，他会给两人泡杯热茶，好驱赶酒精带来的头疼和眩晕。然后，无论那信封里面有什么，他们都会一起面对，像任何一对深爱彼此的兄弟那样。但是，Arthur一样没有做。他觉得Orm需要些个人空间或者隐私，所以他躺在床上，看着天花板上的一小处污渍——那是他五年级时和Orm一起做橘子火箭时留下来的痕迹——发呆，并在Orm上楼前睡着了。

第二天早上，Arthur因为起晚了，不得不在车子里吃早餐。Orm打开车窗，让煎蛋与吐司的味道飘散出去。

“我迟早有一天要在上班前就打开警笛开道，因为慈恩港的最佳警探总是睡过头。”

Orm干巴巴地说着笑话。他有心事，Arthur太了解他的弟弟了。Orm一路都没有提起困扰他的事，使得兄弟二人有史以来第一次一路沉默到警局门口。

待车子停在警局门口后，Orm才从口袋里拿出一张纸来：“这是我的出生证明，Arthur。我核实过了，你看，这是医院的盖章，还有Orvax和母亲她的签名……”

“签名很容易就能伪造，”Arthur看都不看，“嘿，Ormi，你是我弟弟，我才不管那些文件是真是假、说了些什么。”

“或许吧。但这个呢？……Orvax把整个黑帮都留给我了。”Orm依旧执着地举着那张纸，Arthur知道他一直都是这个脾气，只得把它接过来。“我打电话给这个律师事务所确认了，他们说是Orvax本人在三位律师的见证之下写的，这份文件绝对具有法律效应。”

Arthur一时间不知道该作何回应。还好，Orm决定放过他，或者，给他一点私人空间厘清思路。不等Arthur回答，Orm便推开车门，离开了车子。

“我去拿卷宗，你在这里等着我。”

Arthur把那张纸塞进证物箱里，目送Orm走进警局。他看到Orm拐进消防通道，以躲开那群被他们称为“Beta混蛋”的巡警和他们的无谓嘲讽。这意味着他得爬五层楼、再抱着两个箱子下楼。

“嘿。”

Arthur那边的窗子被重重地拍了一下，Arthur应声抬头，看到Mera手里捧着一杯咖啡站在车边。红发Omega拢拢头发，一开口就是万年不变的问好：

“别盯着Orm看了，他能照顾好自己。倒是你，大块头，快去我办公室把报告拿走。”

“一会儿就来，”Arthur摇下车窗，“咖啡是给我的吗？谢了，Mera。”

“不，是给我的上司的。”她翻了个白眼，“那个自大的Beta至今还以为我是负责打扫卫生的小姑娘，昨天还让我给他倒垃圾桶。所以嘛，今天我决定让他清醒一下。”

Arthur不由得大笑起来，他喜欢她咬牙切齿说出“清醒”一词时的表情。他认识Mera很久了，实际上，他、Orm、Mera三人可谓是从小玩到大。唉，时光飞逝啊，他还记得Mera指使他和Orm陪她玩过家家的样子呢。

“如果你一会儿见到Orm，记得不要跟他说太多话。他今天心情不好。”

“怎么，他发情期到了吗？”

“Mera！”

Mera扬眉，露出一个“你知道我在说什么”的表情。“行吧。今天我很忙，如果你要加急解剖什么东西，给我买那张去海洋馆看《海底总动员》的票——头等的。”

“说起报告，”Arthur叫住她，“我还真有件事想拜托你……你说过你认识鉴证科的人？”

Arthur很少会问到这些事，一直以来，Orm才是负责看报告的那个。所以，Mera一瞬间露出迷惑与好奇的表情。是他表现得太明显了吗？

“不熟。不过，我要是屈尊发挥一下我的Omega魅力，她应该愿意替我杀人放火、抛尸海港。”Mera把肩上一绺红发弹开，轻笑一声，倚在门边谈话的几个Beta巡警立马把视线放到了她身上。她和Orm不同，她从来不忌讳自己的性别。

“不，没那么夸张。”Arthur眼角余光瞥到Orm正抱着一箱子东西走过来，“我回来再跟你说……是家事，Mera，我不想让别人知道。”

他和Mera约好一起吃晚餐，Orm像往常那样婉拒了邀请。或许是因为他曾和Mera约会过，他总觉得和她坐在一起会尴尬。然而，和Mera的见面因为一场黑帮交火而被迫推迟了。Arthur没有想错，Orvax一死，慈恩港就乱了套。四处都是持枪伺机而动的人，毫无顾忌地在街巷交火。等Arthur带着打着石膏的手臂出现在Mera面前时，Omega已经把桌子上的餐前面包都吃完了。

“我算是明白你为什么一直没有对象了，”Mera用最后一根手指面包指指他，“不准时、成天受伤，还天天和自己弟弟粘在一起。”

“他是个Alpha，我父亲也是个Alpha，他们两个都没法自己出去外面租房子住啊。有哪个房东敢做违法的事呢？”

“这个理由不错，比上次‘他是我唯一的弟弟’好。你不用脑子想出来的主意的确很棒。说吧，”Mera拿起菜单，召来侍者，点了两人的主盘和甜品，“你到底要我做什么？……先说好，今晚你请，作为你迟到三小时的惩罚。”

那是当然的，不用她说，Arthur也会主动结账。比起Beta的平均工资，Omega的平均工资可谓是少得可怜。Arthur第一次知道Mera一个月拿的薪水几乎连他的四分之一都没有时，整个人吃惊得回不过神，活像被蝠鲼蛰了脸。

“那你怎么独自生活？”那时，Arthur像个实习记者那样发问，而Mera只是耸耸肩，回答：“我比较幸运，我父亲给了我一笔信托基金。所以，做法医只能算是我的爱好了。我真不靠这个赚钱养活自己。”

不过，信托基金也不是万能的。Mera在学校期间的各种进修已经让她有些捉襟见肘了，所以Arthur总会主动付钱——这次也一样。他甚至请她喝了杯香槟，他有求于她的样子表现得太明显了，Mera俨然进入了审讯模式：“你搞大了哪个Omega的肚子？前台的那个，还是接线部、总是冲你笑的那个？”

“不不不，是Ormi——”

“Orm？”她眉毛都要挑到天上去了，“我可不知道Alpha也会——”

Arthur看出来了，她就是故意的。她还在为十年前Arthur跟踪她和Orm去看电影、约会的事生气。这能怪Arthur吗？他实在不放心Orm一个人出去，这世界对Alpha和Omega有太多恶意了。

“Mera，这不是开玩笑。”接下来，他把昨晚的事详细解释了一遍。Mera情不自禁地越坐越前，最后心情复杂地拍拍他的肩膀。

“你是想确认Vulko的话。”她说，“那你告诉Orm了吗？”

“没有。”Arthur摇头，他不能跟Orm说。昨天，他还呛声Vulko，但今天，他就来找Mera，要她帮忙做亲属鉴定——他的弟弟一定会恨他的。

Arthur把Orm和老Curry的梳子给了她。Mera犹豫了一下，最终还是接了过来。随后，在送她回家的路上，他们都没有说话，仿佛有人拿枪指着他们的头那样。直到Arthur在她家门停了车，她才再次开口：“如果结论不好，你有心理准备吗？”

 

“我觉得我能接受，”Arthur稳住自己的嗓音，“无论如何，他都是我的弟弟，Mera。”这句话是真的，他一直都以自己的弟弟为傲。

“我没和你说过我为什么和Orm分手，”Mera收拾好东西，但她不急着下车，“他太激进了，Arthur。如果他有机会，他一定会挑起战争、带来冲突。”

“什么战争？”

“对Beta的。”Mera理了理头发，“所以，我的意思是，如果他真的是Orvax的儿子，而法律又赋予了他继承权……你对他会做出的事，心里有数吗？”

Mera下车了，留下Arthur一人在车里，思考着她丢下来的问题。Mera家离他家很近，拐个弯，再上个坡就到了。Arthur下车时，看到Orm站在门边，牵着狗绳，眼睛却盯着手机屏幕。

“你回来了。”见Arthur踏上楼梯，他立马收好手机，“他不小心把披萨烤焦了，我猜你并没有带吃的回来。”

“我的错，”老Curry在厨房里喊，“你吃饱了吗，Arthur？我们一起去吃点炸鱼薯条如何？”

Arthur走到厨房里，四处寻找他的杯子，“让我喝点水，然后我们就走，如何？……我的杯子呢？”

“Orm不小心打碎了。”

Arthur看向垃圾桶，里面躺着杯子碎片，还有昨晚的那个信封。信封里鼓鼓囊囊的，看来Orm是把里面的东西也一起扔了。于是，他走过去，给了弟弟一个拥抱。Orm在他的拥抱里僵硬了一下，但他很快就抬起手来回抱。

他们拥抱了一会儿才分开。Orm第一个松开手，稍稍向后退了一步。他盯着Arthur看，双手抱在胸前，似乎是质询他那样开口：“我还没问呢，Arthur。你拿我的梳子做什么？”

 

TBC


	2. No One's Here to Sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章有和电影及漫画出入的人物设定，介意者请慎读

老Curry问：“谁记得外卖电话？”

 

“我来吧。”Arthur从口袋里掏出手机，假装专心致志地在电话簿里翻多米诺披萨的电话。一听到“外卖”二字，狗就激动起来。它绕着Orm打转，用爪子拍他的手，希望他能给它一块吃剩不要的披萨边。

 

“好姑娘。”Orm挠挠它的下巴，“我现在什么都没有。”

 

他把手张给它看。狗呜咽着，闷闷不乐地跑开，在自己的窝里缩成一团。

 

“工作怎样？”老Curry端来两杯茶，向他的两个儿子询问。经过Arthur身边时，他快速地瞪了Arthur一眼。他父亲知道他做了什么，而他非常不赞成Arthur的鲁莽行为。Orm接过茶杯，啜了一口，抢在Arthur开口前回答：“还行。但是，他们要我明天去巡警队报到。我以后上夜班，晚上不用等我回家了。”

 

“巡警队？夜班？但你是个警探，这相当于降职。你分不到什么有意义的任务，没有晋升空间……这不公平，巡警队有大把警员，他们怎么能要一个重案组警探去做巡警？”

 

“我不是Beta。”Orm言简意赅地总结。

 

但他看起来一点儿也不为此心烦意乱。Orm平静得过了头，仿佛只是在陈述“太阳东升西落”一类的真理。Arthur摇摇头，转而在电话簿里搜起他们的上司的电话，“我要投诉，这不符合——”

 

“算了吧，Arthur。”Orm劝他，“他们这么做是有原因的。”

 

这听起来不像Orm会说的话。然而，Arthur没有多想。Orm一向坦诚，如果他真的要求什么，他会直接说出口。“好吧，”Arthur妥协道，“但如果你有任何要我帮助的……”

 

“我一定会说。”

 

 

第二天早上，Orm的东西就被收拾好，送到了楼下的巡警队。很快，那个月月底，Arthur就结束了他短暂的单打独斗时光，迎来了新的搭档。他的新搭档嘛，毫无疑问，是个男性Beta。如此一来，重案组就没有Alpha或者Omega了。

 

一开始，Arthur还能在警局大门碰到夜班归来的Orm。他们会花简短的几分钟聊聊天，如果时间充裕，还会一起吃个早餐。有时候，Orm会喊上他们新搭档一起吃早餐，三人会在等松饼的时候一起抱怨轮休制度。

 

Orm的新搭档叫Murk，他也是个Alpha。但奇怪的是，他和Orm相处得很好，二人没有因为同是Alpha而剑拔弩张。Arthur发现，Orm在二人之中明显是发号施令的那个。他不记得Orm会用近乎支配型Beta的语气要求他人去给他拿一包方糖；他也从未见过Orm有这副意气风发的样子，仿佛他已经成为了巡警队队长。

 

他不知道这算是好事还是坏事。

 

Arthur没有机会和Orm好好谈谈他身上的变化。一方面，他们碰面的次数越来越少。某一天，Arthur从一辆警车边经过时，才忽然想起他已经快三天没见过Orm、没收到他的短信了。他早上离家的时候，Orm还没回来；他晚上回家时，Orm已经走了——即使他们住在一个屋檐底下，但对彼此来说，他们现在更像是一对时间表不同的住客。

 

另一方面，与此同时，Arthur被一宗谋杀案弄得焦头烂额。

 

就在他和新搭档开始一起工作后，Brine家族的长老*被残忍谋杀于他的度假屋中。媒体大肆报道，引起了州长的注意。有些资历较长的警探一看犯罪现场照片便连连摇头，都说这比Orvax时期的还要血腥。Arthur想得没错，慈恩港大大小小的势力因为失去了掌舵人Orvax而大乱，胆小的人还在蠢蠢欲动，想要分一杯羹，而胆大的人已经开始付诸行动——很明显，Brine的谋杀案是一场清理。有人正在铲除旧势力，进而建起新帝国。

 

曾经沉寂许久的谋杀、恶意火拼、走私活动猖狂起来。连绵不绝的恶战开始了，重案组因此忙得不可开交。从早上开始，电话就响个不停，人们的脚步就没停下来过。到了今年年底，慈恩港的警探们还是一筹莫展，犯罪指数倒是一路飙升，直逼有史以来的最高点。于是，全州乃至更广地区的精英警探被召集到五楼这间不过十五平方的小会议室里，与本地警探们一起奔波在一个又一个的现场之间。

 

Arthur也是疲于奔命的警探之一。他有很长时间没吃过正常食物了。这段时间，他一直都靠垃圾食品度日。楼下汉堡店的店员几乎个个都认得他，偶尔还会送他一杯淡如猫尿的咖啡。

 

这样的日子一直持续到圣诞节前。

 

Arthur的上司在圣诞节前一周宣布了他的提拔，同时还委任他去接手统领这宗连环谋杀案。这是个出人意料的决定，没有人看好这个跟Alpha还有Omega走得很近的Beta警探，觉得他也会和他们一样意气用事。但很显然，他的上司并不这么想。

 

她把Arthur的新警徽交给他时说：“州长要求在下一个选举期前，一定要查个水落石出。Arthur，现在我们掌握多少？Brine谋杀案的进展如何？有嫌疑人了吗？上周的火药走私案找到供货地了吗？还有——”

 

Arthur不得不无礼地打断她：“实际上，我们一无所知。唯一清楚的是，最近所有的犯罪活动都和Brine谋杀案的凶手有关，我们认为幕后主使是一个人。有些费城来的警官给他起了个绰号叫‘海洋领主’，就和漫画里的那个角色一样。现在，有些独立撰稿人也开始这么叫他了。”

 

“这不是件好事。一旦他有了个代号，这就意味着他很棘手，公众也会认为是我们失职。越早解决这件事越好，Arthur，你有我的全力支持。现在，回家休息一下吧，一天后再回来上班，就当作是你的圣诞假。你看起来糟透了。”

 

他照做了。Arthur回家洗了个澡，睡了一觉。十个小时后，他被狗舔醒。楼下有炒蛋和烘豆的香味，有卡通动画的音乐声，还有Orm跟着哼唱的声音。Arthur下楼时，Orm正在煎培根。他没有戴眼镜，看起来精神了不少。

 

“如果你有什么想要的，发短信给爸爸，他去超市买东西了。另外，你闻起来糟透了。”Orm说。

 

“那可不是吗。我猜你已经听说了？”

 

Orm拿起咖啡壶，给他倒上一杯咖啡。在Arthur灌着那杯救命咖啡时，他拿出碟子，装了满满一碟烘豆和炒蛋。两人走到门外，端着盘子爬上灯塔，像小时候那样并肩坐在灯塔上的长椅里。Arthur吃了些热乎乎的食物后，感觉好了一点。Orm双手捧着咖啡杯，在他吃了几口之后递过来让他喝一口。他弟弟喜欢加糖，Arthur只啜了一口，就把杯子塞回给他。

 

“你是说Brine谋杀案呢，还是昨晚的球赛？”

 

“先说说昨晚的球赛比分。如何？大都会又赢了？”

 

“当然。”Orm喝了几口咖啡，把杯子放到一旁。从他们现在坐着的这个地方这里望出去，能一眼看到海平线。今天的海面风平浪静的，有几艘快艇驶离港口，朝远处开去。Arthur想起以前他们的父亲也带过他们出海，便随口问Orm下一次休息日是什么时候，他们也许可以再安排一次家庭垂钓。

 

“我也不知道。不过，我倒是很好奇你的案子。怎样了？我听说你们已经有嫌疑人了。”

 

“差得远了。你有在街头听说些什么事吗？”Arthur把他们掌握的情况告诉了Orm。后者双手交叉抱在胸前，Arthur每说一个字，他的眉头就皱得越深。

 

“这个人听起来像是和Brine有私仇。”Orm说，“以你的描述，它完全符合仇恨犯罪的侧写。”

 

“很多警探都是这么想的。他们觉得这个人是个Alpha，因为他的手段非常残忍。但是现有数据库里没有符合侧写的人。”

 

“你有没有想过，也许这个人——”

 

“‘海洋领主’，我们管他叫这个名字。”

 

“那个漫画书里的人物吗？……因为他手法残忍？”

 

“不，因为他准备控制慈恩港的明潮暗流。Orm，Brine可不是你能在超市碰到的小人物，他曾是声名狼藉的黑帮团伙成员。‘海洋领主’挑他下手、拿他第一个试刀，是准备做下一个Orvax。”Arthur说，“还有，他一定是这个团伙中的人，要不，他怎么接近Brine？”

 

“那他很有可能是个Beta。”Orm指指他盘子里的培根，催促他在食物变冷之前赶紧吃掉，“你说得对，想要见到Brine，这个嫌疑人必须得认识他。你知道的，黑帮团伙的顶层基本都是Beta。”

 

“Beta、黑帮成员……名单好像缩小了不少。”Arthur努力回想那份嫌疑人名单，“不对，好像也没有符合的人。”

 

“你考虑过Vulko吗？”

 

Orm想了一会儿，重新端起咖啡杯。“抛开性别因素不谈，他是Orvax的亲信，他肯定认识这些人。”

 

“他？我不觉得他能做到这些。另外，有传闻说他失踪了，也许是死了。如果Vulko是幕后真凶，我还不如说我弟弟就是‘海洋领主’呢。”

 

Orm大笑起来。

 

“少来，我放弃了继承权——你是知道的。我不对那些生意和‘让Alpha崛起’的极端思想感兴趣。我唯一在乎的是你，还有父亲。”

 

他停住了。他似乎想继续说点什么，而Arthur也耐心地等。

 

“我困了，”Orm说，“今晚的晚班提前开始，我得补个觉。赶紧抓到那个凶手，Arthur，要不，我们连喝口咖啡的时间都没了。”

 

他起身离开。不知怎么回事，Mera的话，那番关于Orm是个多么偏激的人的话在Arthur耳边响起，让他眼前浮现一个嗜血的、疯狂的、Alpha至上主义的Orm。这两个Orm交叠在一起，让Arthur不由得愣了愣：他忽然发现，他好像压根不了解他的弟弟。

 

Arthur回到家里，把碟子放进洗碗槽里。Orm已经上了楼，他的房门紧闭，Arthur不想打扰他休息，便把卷宗拿下楼。他刚刚读了一页，门铃就打断了他，他只好站起来去开门。

 

“Brine的验尸报告、鉴证报告，还有你之前让我去查的事……不让我进来坐坐？”

 

他本来想说Orm正在睡觉，但红发姑娘看起来非常需要一张能躺的沙发，Arthur只得让开。Mera熟门熟路地走进厨房，打开冰箱，从里面翻出一瓶汽水。她重重地倒进沙发里，啪一声拉开易拉罐盖子，咕咚咕咚喝了半瓶。她也累坏了，Arthur不用问，就知道法医们最近过得如何。

 

“看你的作业，”Mera指指他手里的纸张，“有什么要问的，赶快，趁我还没睡着。我今天要在你家睡够十个小时。”

 

“你为什么不回家睡觉？”

 

“我受不了我爸，他那套‘Omega就该早结婚’的理论快把我折磨疯了。但我没法自己一个人住，去他妈的《房屋合同法》。”

 

她用力吐了吐舌头，用文雅版的Mera式抗议表达了她的不满。Arthur抱来毯子和枕头，帮她铺好沙发。

 

“如果再有一个帐篷，就完美了。”Mera叹了口气，“我怀念没有分化的时候。”

 

“我可以把Orm叫起来，然后去车库里把那顶帐篷找出来。我们三个还可以躺在里面讲鬼故事。”

 

“老天，我不要再听Orm鬼故事了，他是个高手。还有，那顶帐篷现在只能躺半个你。”Mera嫌弃地看看他，“快看你的报告，Arthur，你怎么还和小时候一样，要人催才去看书。”

 

“我不想看这么多血腥场景。”

 

“懒鬼。”Mera嗤笑一声，“我们的咸水区之王的死因是钝物敲打。现场没有找到凶器，凶手可能是带走了；暂时也没从痕迹对比上找到符合形状描述的凶器。死胡同，Arthur，你得换个方向了。”

 

Arthur并没有认真听她后面的话。他去过现场，他知道在凶器这一点上他们将会一无所获。倒是Mera对Brine的描述——“咸水区之王”——引起了他的注意。他从来没有听过这个说法。

 

“哦，是我爸说的。”Mera说，她有点儿惊讶，Arthur竟然会问这种问题，“他说，在这一块区域活动的黑帮将地盘划分为七块，咸水区，就是靠海的那块，一直由Brine家族掌控。所以，他们管Brine家族叫‘咸水区之王’。”

 

她把空了的易拉罐扔进垃圾桶里。垃圾桶发出声响，Arthur立马抬头看了看楼梯。Orm没被吵醒，他松了口气。

 

“我知道在Orvax时期，你父亲曾经掌管着以泽贝尔街为中心的街区……他能打听到点什么事吗？”

 

“他退休很久了，”Mera立马反对，“现在这个节骨眼，你让他去打探消息，无疑是让他做活靶子。‘海洋领主’绝对不会放过Nereus，他也曾是Orvax的支持者。”

 

他们又要吵架了。Arthur立马打开手里的文件，主动换了个话题。

 

“这是什么？”

 

“Orm的检测报告。你要是不想看，我可以告诉你结果。”

 

Arthur合上文件。

 

“不必要了，他放弃了继承权。他是不是Orvax的儿子已经没意义了。”

 

“你到底为什么要做这个检测？你是害怕Orm真的是Marius家的人、他有继承Orvax的黑帮帝国的权力，还是想确认他到底是不是你的亲弟弟？无论是哪个理由，听起来都很混蛋。”

 

“所以——”

 

“见鬼了，他当然不是你弟弟。你就不觉得奇怪吗？在你们家里，他的金发也太耀眼了。按遗传学的角度来说，你父亲的后代应该全是黑发——”

 

“我本来是想问你，还要不要汽水。”Arthur有点儿恼火，“我不是那个意思。”

 

Mera钻到毯子底下，“剧透了，我的错。”

 

两人没有再说过话。当然，Arthur并没有生她的气，他只是需要点时间来消化这件事。她很快就睡着了。Arthur也拿了条毛毯，打开暖气，躺在另一张沙发上，思索起来。出乎他自己的意料，他并不觉得震惊。

 

也许，在Vulko敲响门的那个晚上，他就已经接受了。

 

暖气开得很足，Arthur把那份报告塞进证物箱里，也在沙发上睡着了。等他被一个记不清内容的噩梦惊醒、迷糊着睁眼时，Orm正好把他膝盖上的毯子拉起来盖在他身上。他的动作停了停，也许是以为自己吵醒了Arthur。

 

“我走了。”Orm把毯子掖到他的肩膀后，又伸手给了他一个拥抱，这个拥抱比之前Orm主动过的都要长。“再见，Arthur。”

 

Arthur在半睡半醒之间抬手回抱。Orm身上有淡淡的薄荷味，不知是沐浴露的味道，还是他的Alpha信息素气味。在他弟弟的拥抱中，他又睡着了。这次，噩梦没有降临。

 

三个小时后，Mera手里拿着电话，疯狂地把Arthur摇醒，叫他立马去医院——Orm出事了，而‘海洋领主’公开承认这桩罪行出自他手、由他负责。

 

 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Brine家族的长老：Brine就是电影里的咸水国。但此处与原作人物（咸水国国王等）无直接关系，只是借用了名称，不妥之处还请谅解。


	3. Just Like You

“我要见他。”

Arthur跟着医生，从手术室一路追到了电梯门口。

“警探，我们在讨论的是一个刚刚动了手术的病人，充足的休息是非常、非常重要的。您不必担心，他是个强壮的Alpha，他会没事的。我建议您明早或者下周再来。”

“这是紧急事件，”Arthur一手按住即将关闭的电梯门，强行挤进来，“我希望您能理解。他是我们唯一的目击证人，是我们最后的希望。”

“我了解您的心情，但——”

“十分钟！就十分钟。”Mera跟在他身后双手合十，指尖靠在嘴唇边，半是祈祷半是恳求似的看着医生，散发起Omega魅力，“我们不会待很久的。他只是想跟病人说说话，仅此而已。”

“我只需要问他几个问题，”Arthur接着Mera的话，继续向下，“这是我们抓住‘海洋领主’的唯一办法。”

Arthur并没有夸大事实。今晚，慈恩港体育场附近发生了两次爆炸，前后间隔仅有十分钟；而“海洋领主”首次公开承认这桩罪行出自他手、由他负责。

“海洋领主”不仅承认了这场爆炸的策划，他还向某家小媒体披露了之中细节。第一次爆炸里所使用的炸药被装在一台媒体采访车里，而第二次的炸药则是由救护车运来。很明显，“海洋领主”是冲着当时在附近维持治安的巡警们去的。这是一场示威，是一场屠杀，“海洋领主”意图显示其残酷无情：他所使用的炸药足以摧毁小半个体育馆停车场，而他选的位置几乎是人潮中心——他并不打算留下活口。

然而，今晚有人活了下来。他是整场暴行中唯一的目击证人和生还者，是慈恩港警局最后的希望。

“医生，这很重要——无论是对于慈恩港，还是对于我。今晚已有太多死伤，我不想再看到更多了。”

Arthur瞥了一眼医生，又继续说：“刚刚您打电话给您的孩子，问他们在哪、是不是在体育馆……那就是我正在做的。我需要信息，我需要跟他谈谈。我不希望再有人打电话询问自己的家人是否安全，我恳求您，让我跟他谈谈。”

Arthur攥起拳头，将它慢慢地落在墙壁上，以掩饰声音之中的哽咽。Mera立马抬起手，轻轻抚摸他的背脊。医生被他们软磨硬泡得没办法，或者，也许是因为同情和责任感，他最后还是松嘴了，答应给Arthur和Mera十分钟。

十分钟足矣。Arthur道了谢，电梯门一开，他立马向监护病房里走去。

Murk的病床被安排在角落房间。以免“海洋领主”对他再次下手，Arthur让医生把他的名字改了。他已经清醒了，正抚摸着脸上的纱布。年轻巡警看起来疲惫不堪，他全身几乎缠满了绷带。看见Arthur和Mera，他嘴里立马咕哝起来，似乎想要和他们说话。

“Murk，你的衣服呢？”Mera问他。Murk抬手，指了指床尾的椅子。她拎起Murk那件被剪得七零八落的警服，开始用试纸擦拭。

Arthur则坐在床边，尽力不去看年轻巡警脸上渗着血的纱布，“Murk，嘘……我只问你几个问题。你不用说话，点头摇头就好。爆炸时，‘海洋领主’在场吗？”

Murk迟疑着点点头，又摇摇头。他不确定，或者，他没看到。

“你没看到他？”

“不，有……人在。”Murk艰难地开口，他的嗓音听起来很怪异，Arthur是第一次听到吸入过多浓烟后的声音。他急忙摆手，让Murk不要再说话。

“你看到了他，对吧？……那个人，假如他就是‘海洋领主’，或者与他有关的人，你能指认他吗？”

Murk摇头。他用手在脸上比划几下，手指弯曲，做出一个“笼罩”的姿势。他想说什么？Arthur仔细研究他的动作，他是想说这人脸上有……？

“……面具？他戴着面具？”

Murk用力点头。

该死，该死，该死。Arthur将脸埋进手掌里，用力深呼吸，他没预想到这个。按心理侧写，“海洋领主”及其手下不该刻意隐藏他们的身份——如果“海洋领主”是个小心谨慎的人，他就不会表明态度，也不会谋害Brine家族。他是个表演者，他需要观众。但Murk的一句证词使整个案件失去了方向，徒增谜团：他，或者与他有关的这个人，为什么要戴面具？这不符合侧写。

“……抱歉。”Murk说，“我很抱歉。”

他用还能勉强自如活动的左手按住Arthur的手臂。他的手背有灼伤的痕迹，说明当时，Murk离爆炸物非常近。

“不，你不必道歉。这不是你的错，我不怪你。”

“本来……我们不必去……那边的，”Murk说，“有人请假了，我们……得做替补。我本来应该——”

“Murk，都过去了，”Arthur不得不开口打断他，“好好休息。我们可能需要你做场景复原，等你感觉好些了，我就安排画师过来。好吗？”

Murk点头。Mera帮他叠好衣服，放回原位。实际上，她大可以把它带回去处理掉。只是，一来她没有处理权，二来Murk没有其他衣物以备出院之需。他的警服上沾满了血和烟尘，还被剪得一条一条的。Arthur伸手，摸了摸上面的血迹，发现它已经干涸了，渗进布料里。

“这样吧，明天我给你带些干净衣物过来。”他说，“你有什么其他想要的吗？……书？零食？”

“没有，警探。”Murk轻轻摆手，“您是否还有其他问题？”

“是的，”Arthur顿了顿，“爆炸发生时，你和Orm在一起吗？”

“我们坐同一辆警车到的。”

Mera在一旁轻轻咳嗽，提醒他十分钟到了。Arthur抬头，看向挂在门边的时钟，却发现医生已经站在门边，他指指手表，示意他们该离开了。

Arthur点点头，但他并没有起身的意思。他揉揉鼻子，又看看Mera，然后才继续开口询问：“我……我不知道——你和Orm是同时入场的吗？Orm——我想知道，Orm走的时候，他痛苦吗？他是怎么……快吗？他有受罪吗？”

Mera立马把手搭到他肩膀上。隔着衬衣，他依旧能感受到她手心里的温度。

“没有，”Murk立马回答，反应速度之快，仿佛他已排练了成千上百次，只等着Arthur开口，“挺快的，他——他是个好搭档。他总是……冲在最前面，是他救了我。”

“好，谢谢。Murk，谢谢。”

Arthur站起来，和Mera一起离开了病房。大概是没吃晚饭的缘故，他觉得胃里有些不舒服，像是有人攥紧了海绵，使劲挤水那样。他走了几步，觉得实在难受，便提出要休息一下。反正，Mera要去帮Murk垫付医疗费。

他们约好了在监护病房外的护士站前等。见他一直弯着腰，用手按着胃部，有个好心的护士给他拿了一个热水袋，让他按在肚子上。Arthur道谢，目光却停留在护士站里静音了的电视上。今晚，大大小小的电视台都在滚动播放“海洋领主”的消息，无人关心大都会和哥谭市的比分。很快，警长将要召开媒体会，十有八九是要宣布慈恩港的紧急状态，以及悬赏一切能抓捕到“海洋领主”的情报。

警局将要承认他们的失职和窘态，有人会将这个解读为慈恩港的沦陷。“海洋领主”博得头筹，大幅领先。他们有追赶的可能吗？也许有，但绝不是今天、今晚、这一刻。眼下，Arthur无心宣战。

他本该哭泣，然后立下毒誓，要穷尽一切代价抓捕到那个杀了他弟弟的凶手。意外的是，他的眼泪像蒸发了一般消失了。Arthur心里没有任何感觉，他原本以为Murk的答案会让他愤怒、悲伤、后悔、想要复仇——哪怕有任何一点波动和火花都好，但他什么都没有感受到，甚至还隐约觉得平静，好像他一早就料到这般结果。自从Murk的病房里出来后，他的心里就空荡荡的，仿佛刚刚和医生争执的人不是他。

Mera办好了手续，回来招呼他去等电梯。他浑浑噩噩地跟着她，手里还抓着那个热水袋，似乎被抽走了一切情绪。直到快出医院大门时，Arthur才想起来要还给护士站，只得又折回去。

进了停车场，坐进Mera那辆二人座小车里后，Mera问他要不要回家，Arthur只是摇头。

“我不知道，”他说，“我不知道……有哪里是没有Orm的？”

“那你只能跟我回实验室。”她说，“那里是100%无Orm的……你应该回家，陪陪你父亲，他可能已经知道了。电视上刚刚播放了遇难者名单，我看到Orm了……或者，你想去咖啡馆坐一会儿？”

她打开手机，搜寻了一下周边的咖啡馆。Arthur看到地图上的道路标红了一片，以示道路拥挤。那些红线像一条条血管，向慈恩港的每一个角落延伸，让Arthur的胃又开始痉挛。

“不，不要，”Arthur回答，“实验室吧，实验室挺好。我可以陪你做鉴定——最快什么时候可以出结果？”

“爆炸物分析至少需要五小时。实验室……唔，那儿有地方可睡，也不是不行。我有热茶……你想喝吗？要不，你先休息一会儿。分析结果出来了，我就叫你起来，好吗？”

“我想喝酒。”Arthur低声说，“我们经过加油站的时候——”

“不，你答应Orm戒酒的。”

“但他不在了，”Arthur说，“而且我……”

“Arthur，不是现在。”Mera发动车子，驶离医院，“我也想喝酒，但不是现在。”

主道塞车，四处改道，时不时有巡警让他们靠边以检查证件。慈恩港原本是个安静的小城市，现在它半边天空都被警灯照亮了，而此时已然深夜。从医院到警局足足花了他们快一小时，等Mera把车停好时，电子时钟已经跳到凌晨。

“你确定你真的不想回家？”

Mera没有立马熄火。她收拾着背包，最后将手指搭在方向盘上。

“我没事，让我们快点把这个案子结束吧。”

话是这么说，Arthur也不知道案子何时能结束。有那么一瞬间，当他站在实验室门口、看着那套冰冷仪器时，他竟然萌生出请辞的想法。

同时，他莫名其妙地想起那套理论，什么“Beta情绪稳定，不易受外界影响，因此更适合担任警探、警长等重要职务”，“Alpha和Omega受情绪支配，容易哭泣和陷入极端情绪”，诸如此类。如果，按照这个理论，他现在可不是个Beta警探该有的样子。Arthur只觉得嘴里泛苦，胃里翻江倒海，似乎连他的身体都在提醒他：今晚，因为“海洋领主”，他失去了Orm。

Mera将试纸塞进仪器里，在电脑上调起参数。Arthur看不懂那些缩写和字符，只得耐着性子等那台看起来非常精贵的仪器将报告吐出来。等到最终报告出来，天空已经开始变成深蓝色。

“坏消息，Arthur。”Mera把报告递给他，“我加入了数据库对比。你看，炸药的配方、原料和之前那宗炸药走私案中的是同一批。它们有同一个供货地。”

Arthur细细品味她话中的信息，“你的意思是……如果，那时候，我们找到了那个供货地，Orm就不会死？”

他无需抬头，也能知道Mera正看着他。

“也许，”她回答，“但这世界上不止这个地方提供炸药。”

“我知道，我只是忍不住这么想。”

“你困了，你已经开始胡思乱想了。Arthur，我也很伤心，但……唉，你可以在这里睡一会儿。”Mera拿来一条旧毯子，带他来到实验室后的一间房间，帮他铺好，“平常，我们都是睡在解剖台上的。我给你拿了毯子，垫着吧，没那么冷。”

“好，谢谢。也许我醒了，就不会那么多奇怪想法了。”

他试图开玩笑，但Mera没微笑，也没说这个玩笑不好笑。她拥抱了他，就像任何一对朋友相互安慰时那样。

等她离开后，Arthur脱了鞋子，爬上解剖台，躺在冰凉的金属台面上，手指搭着凸起的边缘。距离正常上班时间还有不足三个小时，他应该睡一下以保持体力。

只是，Arthur毫无睡意。他又不合时宜地想起Orm，Orm现在也是躺在这种台子上吗？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TBC

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 2预计下周更新


End file.
